Ceci n'est pas un conte de fée
by Inu-Goldy
Summary: Les gens oublient trop souvent que pour qu’une personne ressente un réel bonheur, plusieurs doivent souffrir. Après tout, la vie serait trop belle s’il en était autrement et je n'aurais plus à me reprocher d'avoir cherché à être heureux. Oneshot POV


_**Ceci n'est pas un conte de fées**_

_Les gens oublient trop souvent que pour qu'une personne ressente un réel bonheur, plusieurs doivent souffrir. C'est le fondement de notre réalité, une chose que l'on ne peut démentir. Après tout, la vie serait trop belle s'il en était autrement et je n'aurais plus à me reprocher sans cesse le fait d'avoir cherché, si désespérément, à être heureux pour un instant._

**J'ai épousé Tohru Honda le 13 mai de la dernière année.**

Kyo venait d'être enfermé sous ordre d'Akito. Tohru sombrait lentement dans une déprime incroyable… mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle perdait pour autant espoir. Son amour pour Kyo, si pure et si vrai, lui permettait de rester debout. Elle passait ses journées à penser et repenser à des façons absurdes de le libérer. Cette vision me désolait profondément. La voir ainsi tenter l'impossible, se battre contre la fatalité au nom de l'amour, me rendait malade de tristesse… et pourtant, je la comprenais, au fond de moi je me disais : « Tohru… je ferais la même chose pour toi »

**Car en effet, je l'aimais. **

Je l'aimais depuis toujours, depuis la première fois o_**ù**_ son sourire s'était posé sur moi. Elle était ma raison de vivre, tout simplement. La jalousie que j'éprouvais lorsque je la voyais amoureuse, son cœur battant doucement pour un autre que moi, me dégoutait moi-même. Lorsqu'on aime, on ne devrait souhaiter que le bonheur de la personne qui nous est chère, même si c'est loin de nous qu'elle doit le trouver? Et bien pour moi, ça ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais bien trop égoïste pour laisser de si nobles pensées prendre le dessus. Je désirais Tohru, je voulais qu'elle soit à moi et seulement à moi.

**Je croyais être en mesure d'en faire une femme heureuse.**

On peut donc dire que je souffrais d'excès de confiance en moi. Je croyais pouvoir lui faire oublier Kyo en la baignant de mon amour qui, dans ma stupide logique, surpassait de beaucoup celui de mon cousin. C'est dans cette perspective qu'un matin, je lui ai dit : « Tohru, Kyo ne reviendra pas. C'est impossible, tu n'y peux rien »

**Et c'est là que je l'ai brisé**

Tohru avait confiance en moi. C'est pourquoi elle a cru en mes paroles et tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Elle ne tenta plus de revoir Kyo. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide errant de-ci, de-là. C'est dans cette période que j'ai cru la perdre pour de bon. J'avais des remords, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour lui redonner espoir en la libération de Kyo. Je n'étais simplement pas capable de la laisser à mon cousin. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je préférais la voir mourir que de la voir aller vers quelqu'un d'autre…

**Je ne suis vraiment qu'un être répugnant…même pas capable d'aimer comme il se doit. **

Mais j'ai tout de même tenté de la sauver à ma façon. J'ai profité du fait qu'elle était si vulnérable pour la demander en mariage. Elle ne pût que dire oui, probablement aveuglée par l'illusion de ne plus être seule, d'être aimé, d'oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours. Moi j'étais heureux, tellement heureux; Tohru allait m'appartenir, elle serait la plus aimée des épouses, du moins, c'est ce que je voulais croire.

**Mais au fond, je savais… je savais qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais comme ça.**

Et pourtant, nous nous sommes unis devant tous et toutes ce soir du 13 mai. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche et elle affichait le plus beau des sourires artificiels, je vous le dit. Nous sommes en suite partis pour notre lune de miel.

**Puis le mariage a été consommé**

C'est à cet instant que j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Je me suis laissé emporter par ce délicieux sentiment. Je serais avec Tohru pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare. C'est romantique non ? Mais ma joie n'a pas durée très longtemps. Au sommet de ma passion j'ai levé les yeux vers ma douce …pour voir des larmes doucement perler sur son visage …si triste. Et ça m'a finalement frappé : j'avais gâché sa vie.

**Et c'est pourquoi le 14 mai 2005 Tohru s'est suicidée.**

Aujourd'hui, je continue à vivre avec la pensée d'avoir tué la femme que j'aimais.

Voilà ce que j'obtiens pour avoir voulu être heureux.

Ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Quant à Tohru, elle attend probablement que Kyo la rejoigne au paradis.

Pour nettoyer ce corps et cette âme que j'ai tant souillés.

Sous le couvert d'un amour trop grand pour être négligé.


End file.
